


Finding a Ring is Hard

by Bringeroflight



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring shopping, buck being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: Buck finds out ring shopping is hard
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Finding a Ring is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evan Week 2020  
> Day 4  
> "You want to marry me?" + love

Buck had never been the romantic type, he never really let his feelings open up. With Abby, sure he made a few romantic gestures but they never really talked about their feelings. But with Eddie it was totally different, Buck wanted more than anything to make Eddie happy and he would do anything to make that happen. So after a year and a half of dating, Buck knew it was time to ask Eddie the question. Buck knew that the hard part of all this was not asking Eddie but picking out the right ring. He looked for a long time, during shifts, at home, whenever he could. Once he found one that he thought he liked, so Buck went to go see it in person. As soon as the jeweler pulled it out he said no. 

“No, no, no, nope,” He was looking at rings on his phone, he was sitting in front of the TV at the firehouse, there was a lull in call today so the team decided to watch a movie while Bobby cooked them dinner. Eddie wasn’t here, he was spending his day off with Chris, and Buck was grateful for that, it meant that he could be as loud as he wanted, rejecting rings and not ruining the surprise. He kept scrolling down the website page not liking any of the rings that he was seeing. “Why does this have to be so hard?” He asked himself.

“Whatcha doing there son?” Bobby asked walking up behind him, peering at Buck’s screen to see what was making him annoyed. “Oh, Buck that’s wonderful. So when are you going to propose?” Bobby clapped his hands on Buck’s shoulders expectantly.

“At this rate never! I literally have looked everywhere and can’t find any ring for Eddie,” Buck turned around in the chair to look at Bobby

“I’m sure you will find one you like soon. If you can’t find one I’m sure you could ask your dad, I asked my mom when I got married the first time.”

“Oh Bobby that’s a great idea, I could ask my grandpa. He had a ring that I would always ask to try on.”

Buck talked to his grandparents, he was close to them and they knew about Eddie. They had met him before, Buck wanted Eddie to meet the people who raised him when his parents were off wherever they were. They loved Eddie and they loved Chris even more. So when Buck asked his grandfather for his ring, he was met with pride and happiness.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad to Chris and you are going to make Eddie so happy! I just know it.” His grandfather told him. 

He was finally ready to propose to Eddie and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. It was a Thursday and Eddie had the day off, so when everyone was upstairs having lunch, Buck told them his plan to propose to Eddie on Saturday at the station. Buck wanted to propose by the fire truck and have everyone upstairs on the balcony dropping flowers on them. He also told Bobby to get Chris at the station so he could be part of it too. He had gotten Chris a chain bracelet with the names of the three of them. He wanted to ask Chris if he could officially be his dad after he asked Eddie. Everyone loved the idea and Buck couldn’t wait till Saturday. 

It was finally Saturday and Buck could not contain his excitement. He and Eddie got ready for work and Carla came over to watch Chris. Buck told her the plan yesterday and she was so excited for them she offered to watch Chris overnight if he and Eddie wanted to go back to his apartment. They got to work and went about their day. They went on a few calls and finally it was time.

Eddie was in the locker room changing his shirt so Buck told everyone to get ready. Bobby had snuck off and gotten Chris and brought him to the station. Hen led everyone upstairs and gave out the flowers. Chris was told to go find Eddie and bring him out to the floor. 

“Hey bud what are you doing here?”

“Just follow me!” Chris took Eddie’s hand and dragged him out to the floor where Buck was waiting for him on one knee.

“Buck what happening?”

“Eddie, from the moment I met you I knew that you were going to be special to me. And here we are 3 years later, in love and raising the most wonderful boy I have ever met. So i would like to ask you a question.” Now there were flowers falling around them, Eddie looked up and saw the whole team smiling. He could see Bobby crying. “Eddie Diaz, I am asking you this question in the place where we first met. So will you marry me?”

“You want to marry me?” Eddie said with tears in his eyes.

“I wanna marry you and spend the rest of my life making you happy, so?”

“Yes of course I will marry you!” Eddie pulled Buck off the ground into a passionate kiss. Everyone who was upstairs was cheering and more flowers were falling. A faint “Ew cooties” could be heard coming from Chris. Buck broke the kiss to put the ring on Eddie. Eddie admired the ring, “Buck it’s beautiful, thank you.”

Buck then pulled Chris aside and knelt down. “If everyone could quite down, I have a question for Christopher.” Buck pulled the bracelet out of his pocket, “Now that I am marrying you dad and officially becoming part of your family, I wanted to ask you a question. Would you Christopher Diaz do me the honor of being your other dad?” 

A loud “Yes!” Was followed by Buck getting up and lifting Chris up and pulling him into a hug. A chorus of “aww’s” were heard from the audience above. Buck set him down and showed him the bracelet. 

“I got you a bracelet, it has all three of our names on it so now you have your family everywhere you go.”

“I love it, Buck. Or can I call you pops now?” Chris asked with excitement.

“You can call me whatever you want.” Buck looked over at Eddie, he mouthed a small ‘thank you’ before coming over to hug his fiance and their son.


End file.
